2 Survivors From Domino
by DyingWarrior
Summary: Bloom meets another girl from Domino but she has been hurt by Baltor and she has thought the Princess of Domino was killed and she swore she would get revenge on Baltor for killing her parents and friends but how far will she go to do it? And will she stop just for her princess?
1. Remade Chapter 1 So Much longer!

**Ok I have no idea how to place were this story is but it is part of the old series and this is like I'm guessing it like around were Aisha was found but it's placed at a different time and place and Aisha is already there. Ok enough with this on to the story!**

**I do not own Winx's Club**

Chapter 1

**Bloom's point of view**

I woke up this morning with a yawn and a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was pretty sure something was going to happen today…. And it wasn't going to be good.

After me and my friends got dressed we decided to take a walk because we didn't have school today because it was a holiday. While were where out walking we heard someone yelling. We all looked in that direction when we saw a girl in a purple shirt and blue jeans coming out of the forest next to Alfea.

The girl in the purple shirt was shooting fire out of her hands and she was yelling, "Get back! Stay away from me!" at someone inside of the woods. The girl had a large wound that started right below the hip and ended at the knee about an inch wide. She had another running down her cheek ending at her jaw line but it wasn't bleeding as bad as the one on her leg. She looked scared and we ran over to her to see what was happening.

When we got closer to her we saw she looked about 16 years old and she had light red hair a bit like mine. When she saw us running up to her she jumped the left about 6 feet away from where we were standing and formed a ball of fire and hurled it at me I caught it as soon as it got close and she gasped, "How did you do that?" she asked me.

"That's none of your concern now who are you?" I said then I saw the girl turn her head and some wolf like beast came out of no were and slashed at her left arm she glared at it in anger and brought her injured leg swirling around in order to hit it in the face I looked closer and saw magic surrounding her foot but it quickly disappeared. 'That magic….' I thought to myself.

As the creature got hit by the girl's foot it fell to the ground not able to move and the other wolf things grabbed it and dragged it back into the woods.

I looked at the girl as she stumbled but she caught herself barely. "Who are you?" She asked me.

"I am Bloom what is your name?" I told her still not sure if I should trust this girl. Not after the magic she just used.

I looked at her angry there was no way she was telling the truth with that hair…no this wasn't the Bloom I was thinking of…"I am just someone who is passing through….There is no need to worry about me I mean no harm."

As she said that a ship came through the shield it was the boy's ship.

"Girls get away from her!" The boys yelled as they got off the ship with their weapons drawn. "She just destroyed almost half of the forest!"

**Mystery girls POV**

I quietly swear at the number of people and I call upon my fire powers ready to fight. "How far did he follow me…..?" I look away and see them ready to fight but the girl who called herself bloom argues with the boys. 'These people are too weak they won't be able to take him on….but me….they might…with how weak I am right now…they don't have a chance but…they do…' Blood slowly trickles down my lips. I smile forming a plan.

**Blooms POV**

I suddenly hear a laugh escape someone and look to see the girl I just met laughing for some reason. "Wow you pathetic people think you can take me on! Ha! There is no chance in hell you could ever take me on!" She starts laughing getting everyone pissed off.

I look at the guys going to attack her and the girls do it as well.

My eyes widen to see her flames disappear in her hands and watch her close her eyes. She wanted to take the hits. That's why she pissed them off. My eyes widen as she opened her eyes again and stared at me. A memory flew through my mind.

I looked at a guard that was wearing dragon shaped armor my mom and dad standing next to him. "This knight is here to protect you Bloom. This knight will protect you as long as your stay true to yourself. She will protect you until you die she will live and fight for you." Marion said.

"But mommy who is she?" I said pointing at her. "And why does she have that armor on?"

"That armor is meant to protect both of you it's called The Great Dragon Armor it was the armor the great dragon made before he gave us his power he gave it to this girl her name is Aria." She told me as she took off her helmet showing a younger version of the current Aria. Right before the vision went away and I remembered how much she protected me from cracking my head open and dying by hunters.

I stared in shock not believing Aria would do this. I saw the guys getting closer…. And fear rose inside of me. My eyes closed and anger rose inside of me. "Aria stop them don't let them hurt you aren't you expose to protect me! You can't protect me if you die! I thought you wouldn't let me get hurt!" A tear slowly fell out of my eye as I felt a sudden surge of energy.

**Aria's POV **

As I looked at that girls red hair I smiled it reminded me of the real Blooms Red hair. I remember when the bounty hunters came after my little princess. She was so scared of them and when I found her I killed one of the hunters making them run away although they managed to break my shoulder.

When I came up to her I removed the bag on her head and broke the ropes on her hands that took away her magic. She hugged me….it was the first hug I'd ever gotten.

The first time I'd ever felt love. My family had always hated me so I did all the chores in the house and I worked all the time. Although I hated it I never showed it. I kept working harder and harder and became stronger no one would ever hurt me again not like my family did.

But one day I had to go to the castle because my dad forgot something there and I saw something it looked like a dragon being curious I followed it and I found a room one with a real dragon The Great Dragon and he stared into my eyes.

"You have strength you have power" he told me but I had no idea what he meant back then. "You are the most worthy person for the job you will take my armor and protect the people of Domino you will do as the King and Queen Demand you will protect them.

I looked at the Dragon confused. "You don't ever want to get hurt again do you?" The Dragon asked. I slowly nodded my head. "Then take the armor and use it to protect you use it to live but never ever give up. Or it will be the death of you." It told me as I felt a blinding light and passed out.

I looked at bloom and heard her scream my name. The only people that knew my name were….My family, The King and The Queen, and…their daughter…it really was Bloom….

Rage surged through me at the thought of betraying Bloom and I felt my energy surge through me and my Dragon Armor appeared just in time too. The kid that bloom was talking to Tried to slice me in half with their blade but I dodged I dodged all their attacks and landed in front of Bloom shocking everyone.

I got down on one knee and bowed my head. "Princess it's great to see you again I'm so happy me and my sister saved you!" I told her. She looked at me and sighed

"What were you doing? Why would you do something so dangerous?!" She suddenly yelled at me. I made my armor disappear showing my body again I looked back and saw everyone prepared to attack again. Bloom followed my eyes.

"Guys its ok calm down she is from my past." I told them everyone lowered their weapons and hands.

She looked back at me. "Why would you do that?!"

I winced at how loud she was being. "Please quiet down you are being so loud…." I quietly asked Bloom.

She sighed in anger. "Why would you do that Aria….I thought you were going to die…" She looked on the verge of tears.

I snicker lightly. "Princess I won't die on you not like that at least..." I slowly started to get up and I moved to the wall for support. I look up and you see blood trickling down my mouth. "But I have…run out of magic…and this poison is really ann-oying….me…" I say as I stumble forward in order for 3 of the guys to catch me 1 nerdy looking one a purple haired one and the one bloom was talking to too catch me.

My eyes slowly start to fade to black as I hear his evil laughing appear in my head.

**Well guys I remade the first chapter because someone asked this took me 3 hours so PLEASE REVIEW! I just wrote 3 and a half pages to so Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys what's up? I'm updating this story right now and I'm happy I am because I just am! I'm going to be taking a lot of time out on and focus on this because I have the time and I want to. Just think of it as an early Christmas present! Well I'm planning on updating a few of my stories and posting up another one shot. So please tell me what you think! Oh also if you ever lived the idea of 151 Sekirei I finished it so go read it! When I reach 100 Reviews I'm posting up a sequel! Here we go!**

**Chapter 2 Aria's POV**

I woke up with a start gasping in pain and in fear. I looked around and saw I was in a big room on a bed. I sat up and pain shot through my body because of the poison no one had found a cure yet. I closed my eyes and summoned my armor. I tested my joints out and stood up my body screaming in pain. I ignored it I felt worse things this was nothing it was just annoying. I opened a door and walked into a room with a bunch of flowers in it. There was a women sleeping on the bed one from before. I walked around looking for a plant and found the one I needed it was the type of plant that poisoned me.

"Can I have a few samples please?" I asked the plant. It nodded and handed me a few of its leaves. "Thanks." I told it. I walked out back into the main room and opened the window. I looked down and jumped. I summoned the wings on my armor and slowly floated to the ground. I walked towards the exit and looked back to the room. I turned back around and walked out of the school.

I walked to a Daphne's lake and sat down by the edge. I summoned fire in my hand and put the leaves in it and breathed in the smoke. I coughed violently and drank some of the lake water. I looked down at the lake and summoned my armor off of me. It was damaged badly. I summoned my gloves back on my hands and started to mend my chest piece back together. When it was finally morning I had almost finished my armor. The last piece I had to do was my boots. I started to work on them and finished them about an hour later. I looked at my clothes noticing how dirty they were.

I looked at the lake then jumped in. I shivered at how cold it was. I came back up to the surface of the water and summoned my armor back to its home. I dived back and swam underwater for a few minutes before coming back up gasping for breath I took deep breathes and I slowly got out of the water soaking wet and dripping.

I shook myself off as best as I could then decided to let myself air dry. I started to walk back up to the school until I heard something growl. I turned around and saw a bigger and faster wolf like beast jump at me. It was too late to summon my armor though. The beast landed on top of me and I summoned one of my gloves and slammed it off of me. It had gotten my other arm it was bleeding badly. I summoned my armor and quickly took the beast down using my claws.

"Well, Well, Well, look what I found here, a little girl in dragon armor." I turned around recognizing the voice. It was Baltor and I knew I couldn't take him right now I was hurt. I could barely take him on when I was in perfect condition.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him fear running through me.

"Oh I'm just here for that dragon armor. If you hand it over now I promise to make your death painless."

"As if. I would never give you this armor. This is my armor I won't let anyone else use it."

"Wrong choice. I would have gave you a painless death but now….you asked for it." He said as he charged me.

I did several back flips dodging him landing on my good hand and keeping my bad one against my chest against my breast. I twirled on the last one and kicked him in the face with a fire kick and started to run I needed to get out of there.

I ran though the forest, getting chased by multiple creatures and Baltor. I ran towards the school and saw a barrier being but down it was halfway done I ran faster and I dove. I dove under the shield watching it fall down behind me cutting off a few pieces of my hair. I sat up gasping for air once again. I de-summoned my armor and said "Shit that was a close call!"

I slowly stood up and saw a bunch of students staring at me in shock. I spread my dragon wings and shook all the dirt off one and I went to shake the other but found I couldn't. I reached behind me and touched it and flinched in pain. "Fuck that hurts." I looked at everyone and subconsciously summoned my armor. "Crap my wing…." I moaned in pain and saw Bloom come forward along with the blond haired girl and the flower girl. They all grabbed me and brought me back up to the room and locked the door. I felt Bloom grab my helmet and take it off. I looked up at her and de-summoned my armor. My wings still there wrapped around me. My other one obviously broken. The flower girl told Bloom she would make some tea to help.

The yellow haired girl looked me over and started to look for some new clothes for me. When they were all gone Bloom grabbed some medical supplies and started to wipe off my wounds. "Bloom it's ok I heal naturally you don't need to do that." I told her.

"I don't care your hurt and I want to repay you for what you have done for me…" She started to touch my shoulder and I hissed in pain. "Sorry…."

I gave no reply and I watched her wrap up my wounds. I watched her carefully and she finally sighed not being able to keep the silence. "How did Daphne and I get away? I just don't understand the sisters found us upstairs but after that all I remember it Daphne sending me through a portal….How did I get away? How did you get away? How did you get here?"

I looked her in the eyes and sighed. "I saved you….I held off the witches using the Dragon Armor and they took me along with them. I tried to protect your family but I didn't have enough time or power. The dragon told me to choose and I chose you. Although I did make sure you and your family lived. I was tortured by them until they gave me away to Baltor as a present. I fought back and ran then…..I found you. You know the rest…" I told her. I didn't want to argue with her. I got up and got down on one knee and bowed. "I am your Knight now. Are past doesn't matter. The dragon gave us great power. We should use it to get back are planet. You and your group should work together to restore your planet to its former glory. Only after we take out the people who helped destroy it though."

She helped me up and looked me in the eyes. "No were equal now. Domino isn't around anymore and as long as it isn't you're just a friend. Not my Knight my friend."

"Alright then B-bloom." I stuttered smiling at her and sitting back down and she finished dressing my wounds.

"There we go now you look a lot better when you're not bleeding." I looked down at my body and noticed I was basically naked and I felt my armor appear back on me.

The blond haired girl and the flower girl both walked in the blond coming out with a outfit and the flower girl coming out with tea. I whimpered and hid behind Bloom. "Go easy on her." She told them and walked away as they both started to come closer.

"You betrayed me Bloom! WHYYYYYY!" I yelled as she ran out the door snickering.

"It's called payback!" She yelled as the blond girl came closer holding a dress.

"No, No, No, No, No, No DRESSES!" I yelled. I heard Bloom start to laugh on the other side of the door and run away.

**Well guys that's it I felt like I needed to post something today as a gift so yes and please review! I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's me again and this story has been getting a lot of favorites and follows so I'm updating I'm going to try and update more then I usually do maybe twice a week so yeah try to keep up. **** Well enough talking let's get back onto the story **

**Chapter 3 **

I growled in anger as I ripped off the dress the girl named Stella picked out for me. I glared through the door in anger mad at Bloom for not helping me, and that flower girl what was her name Fiora? No it was Flora I think. Well she forced me to drink tea….UGH I hate tea! Well most types I can stand sweet tea because it gives me the energy I need. Still doesn't mean I like it.

I stood there looking down at myself in my boxers, bra, and the bandages. I sighed and summoned a red portal and stepped through it and felt an extremely cold breeze hit me. I shivered and looked around. "Home sweet Home…" I muttered before walking to my room.

I walked up the stairs and opened one of my closets and looked around for what I wanted. "Bingo!" I muttered grabbing a pair of jeans, purple and black socks with white skulls on them, a long sleeved black shirt, a short sleeved purple shirt, 2 purple belt with black skulls on them, my black fingerless gloves, and I looked in the far back and found my black leather jacket with my 8 silver bracelets with titanium mixed in them.

I patted down my bed and set my clothes on the bed then I went back grabbing a pair of purple and black high tops with white laces which I quickly switched to black. I felt myself getting even colder and I walked back to my stuff and started to put it on. I put on my socks first and grabbed my black jeans. I put them on and grabbed my long sleeve shirt put that on and tucked my shirt into my pants. I grabbed my belts next and put them on crossed across from each other. I grabbed my purple short sleeved shirt and quickly through that on and started to adjust my clothes so air easily flowed through them.

I cracked my neck and moved over to a mirror to check how I looked. I smiled liking it and put my high tops on then grabbed my bracelets. I put four on each wrist and put on my leather jacket. I smiled and suddenly remembered a spell and took off my leather jacket and bracelets and said "Merge the two and let them be summoned at my will." My fire lit both on fire and I felt my armor emerge replacing the jacket and bracelets I smiled and turned it back and put them on.

I walked back downstairs and walked through the portal and saw everyone looking for me. I smiled and snuck up to the girl named after music I think Musa was her name. "BOO!" I yelled behind all of them scaring all of them. I few fired shots at me but I easily dodged. "Wow you guys need training." I said as I looked at them. They all looked shocked at me until they saw my clothes.

"What happened to my dress?" Stella asked confused. I just glared at her.

"I told you I hated dresses it's in my room ripped in half." I said looking in my room as Stella ran to my room.

"NO, my beautiful dress!" I heard her yell and I couldn't help but laugh.

I looked back at the group and saw them staring at me. "What you don't like my clothes do you?" I asked looking at them.

"I think we all do but…" Bloom started before getting interrupted.

"Those aren't even out to stores yet how did you get those clothes?" Stella asked running up to me feeling my clothes.

"They asked me to try out some products because I love leather and I said sure they wanted someone to show it off a lot before it got released." Stella continued to feel the clothes asking to try it on but I just told her "Nope there went for only me."

I watched as she whimpered and walked away and everyone started to laugh at her reaction. I smiled and Flora came over and asked me "Um….Just a quick question though how are you not overheating?"

"Oh my body temperature is naturally low so I'm constantly freezing so I have to wear layers." I told her talking off my leather jacket and bringing it into my room. "Weirdly enough though I over heat at night. I guess it's just the way I am!" Flora nodded and stopped asking questions and suddenly I looked at Bloom and smiled an idea popping into my head. Bloom looked back at me the same idea forming in her head.

"Hey guys how about we test out Aria's skills?" Bloom said making everyone stare at her. They looked back at me and nodded.

"I agree let's do that and while we are. How about you invite those boys from before over here as well?" I looked at them and they nodded and they all grabbed their phones and called their boyfriends. I smiled thinking _luck women there lucky to have already found there true love. _I snickered lightly and looked at the floor. _Too bad I won't ever find mine._ I sighed and watched them all finish their calls and I felt Bloom take me to the training grounds with the girls following.

We stopped at the training grounds and were waiting for about 20 minutes when all the boys got here. I looked over them and watched as Bloom told everyone what we were doing. I smiled as I watched everyone getting ready and I summoned my armor.

"Ok 3, 2, 1 Go! Bloom shouted and I heard all the fairies shout. "ENCHANTIXS!"

I smiled as I watched them transform and I knew this was gonna be a hard fight. _Good Luck to you. I told you when you met Bloom again you would get your ass kicked. _The dragon armor told me as I blocked one of Blooms attacks.

"Don't even hold back a little!" I yelled to them as they all charged.

**Well guys that's that chapter I know this is shorter than the rest but I'm story I have a busy day ahead or night now. It's like 8 P.M. over here now so yeah. I'm signing out for the night. READ AND REVIEW BYE BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's me I'm back again and yeah I'm ready to update again! I want to finish off some of my stories and get more followers and reviews so I'm writing more! Just think of it as a Christmas present from me to you and your gift back is follows and reviews! Just to let you guys know you will figure out later why Aria is like this. People have been asking and I'm answering its what happened to her that makes her like this she was held captive and torture for years yeah and where she was she didn't age so that's why bloom was a baby and why she is still like 17. So she was held captive for 17 YEARS she got out about a month ago with no therapy! SHE IS AFRAID OK! You can't tell me you wouldn't be too! You will get to see her real self soon enough! Well enough of this onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

The boy's charged me while the girls kept in the back and went for the long range strategy; I watched them all carefully studying all their movements. I dodged several of the girl's long range attacks while dodging the close ranged ones as well the nerdy guys kept close but kept a bit of range to use his gun. I kept on dodging getting a workout from all the flips and ducking. _I can't get a hit in….there are too many._

I did 2 more back flips before I felt all the weight on me disappear and my dragon saying "Let's see how you do without your armor" I gasped and barely dodged a sword coming down at me.

"Are you kidding me! I am so screwed…" I yelled to myself but over the sound of fighting I was the only one to hear it. "Ok, Ok, calm down and try to keep dodging….this will work out right? Right?" I asked myself scared. I did another back flip only to almost get shot by one of the nerd's bullets. I twisted on my hand and sweat started to appear on my face from strain I looked up in order to see one of Stella's abilities being hurled at me. Knowing there wasn't enough time to dodge I pulled my wings in front of me only to get hit my some of the guys swords. I covered my face as I rolled off in the distance everyone charging at me.

"Ok that's it armor or not I'm done going easy!" I crossed my arms in front of me and yelled "Animal Merge Hidden Power of Domino's Beast King Release. Deactivate Seal, Emerge, Protect, Seal Release. Release Hidden Beast the Great Wolf." I closed my eyes and when they opened they glowed a dark red.

I moved quickly and knocked the guys over Bloom seeming to be the only one to be able to track how fast I was going backed up completely shocked. I knocked the other girls on the ground and grabbed Bloom by the neck lightly but with enough force to make her stay and wrapped the other hand tightly around her waist and she didn't struggle she just stared at me. I felt my fangs that were hanging out of my mouth and my sharp claws on my hands. I twitched a little ready and waiting for another battle but I started to calm my inner wolf down.

"Guys it's ok" Bloom said as they were getting ready for battle again. "Aria won calm down guys.." They all got out of battle stance and it took me a few seconds to release Bloom from my grip. As soon as I did I stumbled into the wall holding my head with one of my clawed hands. Memories started to flow back through my head and I barely stopped the rest.

"Seal repair. Protect. Hide. Seal. Reinstall." I felt my claws and fangs go back into me bringing me back to normal. Then I felt one of my feelings weren't sealed anymore. The feeling was Kindness it was starting to be released. One of the hardest feelings too keep locked right after followed Pain. So if I released my Hidden powers again…..my memories I blocked of pain would reappear again.

I looked up to see Bloom waving a hand in front of my face asking if I was ok. All I could do was nod as I wondered_ what will happen if I keep on releasing my powers at this rate? Will all my feelings be released?_

**Well guys that's it for this chapter I've been having a really bad week so I haven't updated but here is this chapter so YUP! You wanted to know why she is a bitch as some people say now you know why. And those people that called Aria a bitch try to feel what she is feeling. Now I'm sorry this is a short chapter ill fix it after life starts to get better! Well that's it for now look forward to my next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys what's up? It's me again and this week I'm gonna spend almost all of my time updating! So be ready for mass updates! The more reviews right now the more updates! I've been reworking and rewriting a lot of stuff and that's gonna get posted soon! Now onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

I ran away from the area where me The Winx and The Specialist fought and ran up to the roof of the school. I sat at the edge of the roof and summoned the helmet to my armor in my hands. Ever sense the dragon was destroyed this armor had been holding half of the power of the flame while Bloom got most of the other half. Her surviving parents had gotten some of her power along with her sister. I ran my hand over my leg and the spell covering my many scars on my leg disappeared showing all of the ugly scars along with my newest scars from Baltor.

I slowly ran my fingers across each one remembering how I had gotten each one. I sighed turning my hand over to remove the spell on my arm and recasting the one on my leg. I looked at the mark of the dragon running from my wrist to my elbow. I touched it and felt my helmet on my lap start to become hotter. This mark was what kept the armor attached to me that let me keep control. If the mark was ever damaged the inner dragon in my and the armor would rage out of control and until it healed I wouldn't have any control.

But if I lost control while I was in the armor that would be worse. My armor if anyone was inside of it while I got hurt or if I was inside of it and I was hurt. The inner part of the armor would become hotter depending on the wound if it's a small scratch it would rise up from about 86 degrees to about 100 degrees and if I had my arm cut off….about the temperature of lava but if that happened the armor would turn into a dragon until the mark could transfer to my other arm.

I made my armor disappear and casted the spell to hide my scars again before walking down to the room The Winx and I were staying in. I walked in and heard the Winx talking about me. Not talking trash about me like I thought they would be. They were talking about me training them. I closed the door loud enough to tell everyone I was her then I started to walk to the room I was assigned.

I jumped on the bed and laid down on my stomach as everyone walked in. "Aria we have a favor to ask of you." Bloom finely said after a few minutes.

I slowly turned over on the bed to see all of the girls looking at me. "What would that be?"

"We want you to train us and The Specialist." Flora said making me look at the shy girl.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I pulled a pillow over my face.

"Aria…Please?" I heard Bloom wine.

"Alright I'll train all of you!" I said glaring at Bloom through my pillow.

"Thank you." Bloom muttered as she hugged me as I laid on the bed and slowly felt sleepover take me.

Next Day

I woke up about 30 minutes after all the girls left for class and I took the chance to walk around the school. After walking around for a while I reached a dead end and sighed but managed to pick up a scent. "Pixies!" I yelled as I pulled open a lever to reveal a bunch of pixies talking to someone.

"Pixies!" I yelled again as I grabbed all of them and hugged them.

"Ahhh!" They all screamed surprised to see someone found there lair and that I was hugging them.

"Why are you so troubled?" A pixie in the group asked obviously able to feel my emotions.

"There are lots of reasons." I said as breathed in their smoothing scent. I let them go after I took a few more breathes and looked at the women in front of me. It was the head mistress. "Sorry Head Mistress Faragonda I interrupted you."

"It is quite alright. We just finished up here anyways. It also looks like you found your Bonded Pixie." She told me.

I looked at the pixie that was next to me and she was wearing a purple Fedora, a purple trench coat , a pair of black skinny jeans, and a long sleeve black and purple stripped shirt. It was the same one that was asking what was troubling me.

"This fairy can sense other people's pain and is a great healer she has great powers." She said and I watched her nod.

"Then I can see why she is attracted to me." I snickered and looked back up to see a few fairies staring at me confused. "Never mind." I muttered.

"Also she has the ability to turn to the size of a human." The Head Mistress told me.

I smiled at her and looked at her knowing look. "And you already know who I am so I'll be taking my leave."

"Alright but let me give you some advice." She told me and I turned around back towards the door. "You don't need to keep everything locked up let loose no need to hold back what you are and everything that happened to you."

My eyes widened and I felt my inner wolf struggle to come out but I felt my control slipping. The fairy that sat on my shoulder noticed this and put a hand on my neck and I slowly felt myself regain control. "Don't EVER say that again." I told her and started to walk out.

"I'm taking the fairy with me and no I'm not giving you a choice in the matter." I said and heard her mouth close. I walked out the door and snickered lightly as I saw the fairies fly off in different directions. I snickered lightly and walked off to the training field once again getting ready to train my new recruits and also needing the time to relax.

**That's it for now! Well I must say that a majority of Aria the main character is going to be based off of Monster by Skillet so you might want to check that out! I'll be back soon bye for now! I'm gonna go ahead and pass out R & R PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks guys for your support! I don't really understand why you like it so much though! It seems like im getting a new follower every chapter! Please read and review! On to the chapter! **

**Chapter 6**

I laid down on a bench while I waited for someone to show up and the Pixie sat on my chest. I put my arms behind my head propping it up and looked at the Pixie.

The Pixies stared back into my eyes and looked over my body once again. "Why do you have a spell covering your body?" She asked me making my eyes go wide.

"How could you tell?" I asked confused.

'I can feel how powerful the spell is and because of it I could feel it." She told me.

"You are a smart Pixie." I told her.

"Thank you now how about you show me whats behind that spell?"

"You wouldn't like what you see no one would. Its ugly."

"Maybe all you need is help to fix whats wrong with you."

"No amount of this so called HELP could fix my problems." I said as the Winx and the Specialist walked in.

I stood up and the pixies flew up on top of my shoulder. "Hello Boys and Girls!" I said as I jumped from the stadium and onto the field. I watched their eyes widen as I landed on the ground without a scratch on me.

"Ok what will we start with….Hmm….Lets start out with sparing! You all will get to spar with me in hand to hand combat. Everyone gets to watch as they spar against me! Now who's up first?"

"I'll go first." Riven said. I smiled as he walked up ready to fight.

"Rules are whoever gets knocked down first wins!" I grabbed a piece of cloth from my back pocket and tied it around my eyes.

I grabbed another one from my other pocket and had my Pixie tie that around my hands. "What are you doing?" Riven asked.

"Giving you fair chances now start!" I yelled.

I listened closely as I heard the boys breathing and footsteps as he circled around me. I listened closer and soon was able to hear is heart beat it was fast he was over confident.

I heard the boy start to step closer and soon he was in front of me ready to punch me in the gut but she was too slow. I swung my foot into his side gentle and quickly but with enough force to bring his down.

These battles kept on going on for a while until everyone was finished battling me once. The only ones I found challenging was Brandon, Sky, Bloom, and Layla.

After the battle was over about an hour had pasted and my Pixie started to take my restraints off of my hands. I looked at the boys who looked happy they had someone stronger than them to train them but they also had their pride hurt. The girls were about the same.

I sighed and cracked my neck a few times trying to make it feel better. My inner wolf was raging for a fight. "We will begin real training tomorrow head back to your rooms and we will talk later." I told them and they were to sore to argue and they lets with Stella complaining to her boyfriend Brandon. "Hey pixie follow the girl Bloom she will show you where my room is."

"Where are you going and don't call me pixie!"

"Then what should I call you?"

"Call me Alex. It's short for Alexis."

"Alright Alexis I'm going for a run now see yea!" I said running away.

I kept running until I was far out of site before I stopped to look around. I was somewhere near where I had ran away from Baltor.

At the thought of his name memories of the Elder Witches, Bloom, and Bloom's parents ran through my thoughts making me fall to my knees anger and rage started to overwhelm me as I remembered the pain. _Let me lose. I'll kill him. I'll kill Baltor for you! I'll make the pain go away!_

"No this is my fight! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to get revenge! Not you!"

_Let me get it for you! It will be so much quicker and easier! You're not the only one he hurt!_

"Shut UP! You did nothing to help me! You let me take all the pain! You let me keep all the scars because you wouldn't heal me!"

_And now I can never heal you because you won't change! Just let me take over! I want to kill him! _He yelled at me and I started to lose control.

"No STOP STAY OUT! I don't want to remember I don't want to feel!" I yelled but it was too late.

I felt my eyes change color and my nails turn into claws and soon I felt my anger and pain take control over my mind.

I woke up feeling like I had just been punched. In the face. With a bus. Twice. By the fucking Hulk.

"Owww…." I muttered getting up slowly feeling my sore muscles. "Where did the hulk run off to with his bus?!" I yelled.

I looked around and noticed I was close to the school and noticed I only hand sweat pants and a Tank top on.

I felt my eyes twitch. "What the hell happened to my clothes and how long have I been gone!" I yelled I looked at my body and sighed my spell which had managed to be kept on me was fine but it was adjusted. My previous scars wouldn't show….but any new ones would.

_Your clothes were ripped apart by Baltor before I could get away from him and you have been gone for about 3 days._

"Three days are you kidding me?!" I yelled at my wolf as I walked into the school and up to my room.

_Not my fault!_

"How is it not your fault?! You were the one that took over!" I told him my voice slightly lower because I didn't want to wake anyone up.

_I lost track of time not my fault I was in a cage!_

"You got me locked up again!" I told him and I closed the door and noticed a slammed it. "Thanks for getting me angry!" I yelled at my wolf knowing everyone was awake now.

I watched Bloom walk out of her room as she walked over to me and looked over me and her eyes widened. "What's wrong?" I asked as my Pixie and hers flew out of their room.

"Why are you burned and bleeding?" She asked scared for me.

I looked over my body once again. "Oh I am burned and bleeding who knew? Oh well I'm going to bed now." I told Bloom as I walked away from her and into my room.

I sat on my bed and prepared to lay down only for Alex to stop me. "No you're going to show me what's under that spell first."

"Got you can be annoying. I'll show you in the morning." I told her before lying down gently and falling asleep.

**Well that's it for right now! You guys wanted a chapter here it is! Well please read and review bye for now!**


	7. Vote Your Story

**Hey guys it's me and I'm going to be re working or completing 2 stories but you guys have to tell me which ones! There is a poll on my page which you have to vote for what story you want! Or maybe even a new one! I plan on having it done in the next 2 or 3 months. So go vote your favorite story and ill rework and update it!**

**Yours truly **

**DyingWarrior**


End file.
